battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
This page details characters in the Battlezone universe about whom there is insufficient information to warrant a separate article. CIA Chico Case Officer Chico was a CIA officer who ran Case 1752 - an investigation into Soviet biometal research - in the mid-1950s. In April he filed a report with Director of Central Intelligence Allen Dulles that confirmed the existence of the CCA and presented preliminary information on the basis of its forces. *Battlezone Manual Rosas Rosas was a CIA agent responsible for relaying information between Case Officer Chico and Kino. *Battlezone Manual NSDF Gen. Anderson General Anderson was the commander of the NSDF Carrier Freedom. *Battlezone Cdr. Eldridge Commander Eldridge was the commander of the NSDF Sixth Platoon, which reinforced the defenses around the Lemnos Factory on Mars. He later accompanies Commander Jason Bates in assaulting a CCA Radar Array on Venus. He is presumed MIA after contact with him was lost upon engagement with CCA Walkers. *Battlezone Cdr. Miller Alongside Commanders Bates and Yevin, Miller was one of three commanders responsible for retrieving the Fury relics on Io. *Battlezone Cdr. Simmonds Commander of the NSDF Fifth Platoon which fought the CCA in a significant battle in the Olympus Mons region. Commander Simmonds was responsible for delaying CCA reinforcements that would have destroyed Jason Bates' platoon, allowing him to escape Mars with vital information from the Omega Star Port ruins and the CCA's flight logs. Simmonds remains on the martian surface as Bates escapes, presumably dying at the hands of the CCA. *Battlezone Cdr. Yevin One of the commanders responsible for retrieving the three Ionian Fury relics, alongside Commanders Bates and Miller. *Battlezone Lt. Packson A renegade Bobcat pilot killed by Grizzly One on Mars. *Unseen Foes Grizzly One An NSDF commander who was killed during a CCA assault on the moon. *Battlezone NSDF Black Dog Squadron Cdr. Harris Commander of the Black Dog Fourth Platoon which fought in several major battles against the CRA on Ganymede and Elysium. * Battlezone: The Red Odyssey Cdr. Shaw Commander of the Black Dog platoon responsible for wreaking havoc in the wake of the NSDF/CCA alliance, he issued orders to Cobra One to attack several research outposts as well as retrieve Chthonian relics he deemed important before returning to Earth to warn humanity of the alliance. It is presumed that he was somehow stopped by the NSDF or CCA before reaching Earth, as word of what happened during the Biometal War never reached the general public. * Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs Cpl. Baker A member of Shaw's Black Dog platoon who provides Cobra One with a High-Powered Sniper Rifle for their investigation of the CCA Mammoth. *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs Sgt. Whyte A Razor pilot ambushed and killed by the CRA during their initial encounter with the Black Dogs. *Hidden Enemy Pvt. Grigg A member of Shaw's platoon responsible for evacuating Cobra One from Titan following the attack on a CCA communications outpost. *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs CCA Chestikov Lead scientific researcher for the CCA and individual ultimately responsible for the successful recreation of the Furies. He was targeted by the Black Dogs more than once in failed assassination attempts, thwarted by the CCA commander Alexi Doyestevski. CRA Cpt. Chung The leader of a CRA attack group that was sent to his death in an attack against CCA's fortress on Ganymede. After failing to destroy the CCA's outer defenses, one of Chung's superiors demanded to have the captain's head retrieved. ISDF Lt. Flannery Patrick Flannery was a member of the ISDF's Gold Squad under Henry Manson during the Scion Exodus who was killed by Scion forces while attempting to trap them in a pincer manoeuvre with Blue Squad. After the battle, he was nominated to receive a posthumous medal in recognition of his actions. Mjr. Bergeson Major Bergeson was an ISDF officer ordered by Braddock to track down and terminate the source of a Society for the Freedom of Truth document leaked on pandemicstudios.com. Dr. Morgenstern Benjamin Morgenstern is a senior physician and psychiatrist who carried out psychological interviews on applicants to the NSDF, particularly Armond Braddock. Dr. Buckley Joann Buckley later took Doctor Morgenstern's place as senior psychiatrist, and interviewed Henry Manson, Yelena Shabayev and John Cooke. Dr. Buckley is named after Joanne Buckley, one of Battlezone II's writers. Lt. Simms Lieutenant Simms was one of Yelena Shabayev's wingmen during the earlier part of the Scion campaign, before leaving her service after his Thunderbolt suffered heavy damage. It was he that discovered the first Scion Guardian seen on Pluto. Sgt. Masiker Sergeant Masiker was one of Henry Manson's wingmen during the Scion campaign, and accompanied him in destroying an ISDF building on the Dark Planet before it could be formally identified. Sgt. Zdarko Sergeant Zdarko was Major Manson's second wingman, and also accompanied he and Cooke in destroying the incriminating ISDF building. Unnamed Jackal Pilot This unnamed ISDF pilot made a statement to ISDF investigators identifying the building destroyed by Manson, Cooke, Masiker and Zdarko as a quarry or mine of some kind, but he was silenced before any further information could be released. Official reports state he was killed in combat. Rosas An ISDF officer, also known by the nickname Dodger, who engages the player on the firing range during the cut ISDF Training mission. The Third Reich Gen. Kranken After Jon Beardsly's removal from the Third Reich's space program, Kranken was put in charge of its militarization. He would later mastermind the plan that led to his entire division fleeing to the moon in hope of returning after the end of the Second World War and returning Nazi Germany to its former glory. He was presumably killed either during the initial devastation of the Raumkräfte troops on their return to Earth or the NSDF/CCA cleanup operations during the months that followed. His name translates directly from German as suffer. Society for the Freedom of Truth JKB1183 Username of the mysterious leader of the Society for the Freedom of Truth. Watchman Username of a Society member who helped to organize the Pandemic Watch. Category:Characters